Parody Central
Parody Central is an American/Canadian/European animated television series created for Cartoon Network XD. The series premiered in the United States on August 26th, 2016. On October 23rd, 2016, the series was renewed for a second season. The second season is expected to be a co-production between Cartoon Network Studios, Teletoon, and YTV. Recurring sketches TBA. Episodes Season 1 #Avatar: The Last Bender / Ned's Dinosaur: Aang learns that he's the last of all of the benders in the universe. / Ned Flemkin scrapes up his allowance money to buy a pet, and ends up buying a dinosaur. #Bridgette and Luther / Invader Kangaroo: Bridgette gets shocked when she finds out she has to fill in at a stakeboarding competition when Zeke breaks his leg. / Noted by Invader Kangaroo's previous failures, The Almighty Tallest Kangaroos send him on a "secret mission" to Earth, much to Dib's chagrin. #The Problem Fixerz / Guardians of the Universe: Alfe, Roba and Horace try to "fix" problems around Farboro. / Drax the Destroyer and Rocket Raccoon become the Guardians of the Universe through involuntary methods. #Ben 10: Pony Force / Star vs. the Forces of Witchcraft: Ben Tennyson finds out that his Omnitrix was messed up, causing his alien forms to be replaced by pony forms. / Star Butterfly fears being sent to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, so she decides to take up fighting against all witchcraft. #Welcome to Oa / The Replacement Kids: When Ansi Molina discovers Oa, he realizes too late that Oa is the Green Lanterns' headquarters. / Todd and Riley are sick of boring adults ruining their life, so they use a Fleemco phone to replace them with members of the Kids Next Door. #Super-Frozen / Phineas and Ferb: Spring Vacation: When Elsa realizes that her ice powers combined with an Ice Flower triples the strength of her ice powers, she uses those new abilities to make an indestructable ice castle. / Phineas and Ferb decide on what to do for spring break: make the world's largest Nickelodeon-themed amusement park. #Peridot Universe / The Truth of Gravity Falls: When Peridot discovers her gem powers, she uses them to destroy all the evil forces in the universe. / In an alternate version of Gravity Falls where Bill Cipher couldn't get any of his plans working, he explains the truth about the town to Dipper and Mabel. #Where in Detention is Carmen Sandiego? / My Babysitter's a Rock Star: Lee finds out that Carmen Sandiego was sentenced to life in detention and vows to find her to clear his name. / Ethan Morgan's parents, not trusting him to stay home alone, hire Rock-Zilla, the father of Willy Zilla, to babysit Ethan while they're gone. #Codename: Teens Next Door / Kim Unstoppable: The Teens Next Door stealthily infiltrate the Teen Ninjas' secret hideout, leading to Cree Lincoln finding out about the organization by accident. / Kim gets a new pair of shoes which make her run as fast as the speed of light. #Wow! Wow! Danny Phantom / Beware the Teen Titans: Danny Fenton goes through a faulty Ghost Portal that leads him to Wuzzleburg. / The Teen Titans get a crime alert which lead them to The Joker. #Bubsy: Close Encounter / Harry Potter and the School Upon the Hill: Bubsy tells a story about a close encounter he once had. / Harry, Ron and Hermione enter a game of Quidditch against students from Hogwarts' rival school. #Future-Worm!: The Paradox / Jonny Guess: Danny ends up causing a paradox when he sucks up the primordial soup that caused the beginning of life. / Jonny loses his memory and tries to guess what the others were doing. #The Fairly OddOtters / 7teen: When Timmy Turner is stuck with his evil babysitter, Vicky, he is greeted by his fairies: fairy versions of PB&J Otter. / Caitlin is excited for her 17th birthday, but Jen and Nikki try to keep her away from more responsibility. #Witches of Waverly Place / My Gym Partner's a Raccoon: Alex Russo is a witch who tries to use her powers for good instead of evil, but her powers often lead to disastrous results. / Adam Lyon, who got sent to an animal school since "Lyon" was his last name, has a wacky adventure with his gym partner Timothy. #The Kinks meet Lemming Straits / Samurai Bootsie: Ray Davies and Dave Davies of The Kinks set up a meeting with the members of Lemming Straits. / Bootsie tries to go up against Aku, who sends Bootsie thousands of years into the future. #Spy vs. Spy vs. Spy vs. Spy / PB&J Weasels: Black Spy and White Spy go up against Grey Spy and James Bond. / PB&J Otter accidentally drink a potion that turn them into weasels, and must travel through a magical world to turn back to normal. #Super Pokémon Trainer Bros. / Undertales from the Crypt: Mario and Luigi accidentally unleash Zekrom and a giant Oshawott, so they enlist the help of Konata Izumi to seal the Pokémon inside a Poké Ball. / Sans & Papyrus read a creepy tale about how Alphys once ran from an evil monster that she created herself. #What's Normal, Scooby-Doo? / BracePony: Scooby and Shaggy solve a lot of mysteries, but the disguise is always being used by the same villain. / Sharon Spitz watches too much My Little Pony G4 and thus fantasizes herself as a pony with braces. #Ninja Turtles: The Last Mutation / The Smorks: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles go up against their arch-nemesis, Shredder, while dealing with Krang in the process. / Gargamel goes underwater to capture the Smorks, a combination of the Smurfs and the Snorks. #Kick Buttowski: Lake Daredevil / Dan vs. the Packages from Planet X: Kick cuts down all the trees in Lake Hoohaw in order to build a new ramp. / After failing to activate a package, Dan swears revenge on every package delivered from Planet X. #Transformers: Robots Outside of Disguise / The Disney Junior Future is Wild: Optimus Prime somehow kills Megatron, so he vows never to transform into vehicle form again. / 20 years into the future, with Ethan, Emily, and Luis watching Disney Junior, they find that the entire schedule on that channel consists of shows exclusively focusing on animals. #Beyblade: Burst... Finish? / Fullwood Alchemist: When Valt Aoi defeats Shu Kurenai, he must go face-to-face against Tyson Granger in order to become the Beyblade champion of the world. / After losing Alphonse Elric in a rebound during a failed human transmutation, Edward Elric finds a block of wood and loses his right arm bonding Alphonse's soul to it. TBA. Broadcasting United States *Cartoon Network XD (August 26th, 2016 - present) *Nicktoons (CN XD on Nicktoons) (reruns) *Nicktoons Family (reruns) United Kingdom *CITV (August 26th, 2016 - present) *Cartoon Network XD (September 2016 - present) Canada *Teletoon (August 26th, 2016 - present) *Cartoon Network XD (August 26th, 2016 - present) *Cartoon Network (starting 2016) *YTV Family (starting 2016) Wales *Disney XD (2016 - present) Southeast Asia *Nicktoons (starting 2016)